Deities
Deities: Ashur: Horned Death, Bloodtrail, the Eldest Butcher God of base cunning, predatory undead, slaughter and violent death. A horrific, skull faced humanoid, trailing footsteps of blood and the miasma of corruption. "Make oneself strong, at the cost of all others. Remember that weakness can become strength, and strength weakness; crush the weak before they rise, topple the strong when they falter, and mind yourself." Brother to Kurush and Seseg, Father of Ylsilar and the Spirits of Beyond. Brigii: Horsetamer, the Swift Steed, Manebraider Goddess of fire, horses, loyalty and speed. A willowy blonde woman, moving on a horse with great speed, but perfect clarity. "As one rides through life, be mindful of other's paths. Beasts are allies and servants, blessed with speed. Imitate their loyalty and simple devotion." Married to Turmlar, 'Mother' of the Horned Lord. Feuding with Farkas. Farkas: Stalker in the Darkness, Wolfking, The Divine Fang God of assassination, cold, hunting and wolves. A black-haired man, bowed from years of following bloodspoor, with wolfish cruelty and form writ large upon his every move. "Hunt as your hunger dictates, but remember that not all hunger flows from the belly." 'Father' of the Horned Lord. Feuding with Brigii and Turmlar. Femta: Lady of the Forge, First Mother of Dwarves, Suncrafter Goddess of creation, magical craftsmanship, mining and smithwork. A vivacious, bosomy dwarven matron, a forgehammer in one hand and basket of bread in the other. The world seems to flow from the hammer, and returns to the basket. "Create with joy, destroy with reluctance. Salvage creation from destruction. Obey creation for the betterment of creation." Mother and Fatebound with Olanorn, Phoraduk and Waerdun. Feuding with Gilgadar. Gilgadar: Glinteye, Fate-twister, the Lord of Thieves God of gambling, greed, luck and thievery. A rangy, dashingly handsome fellow, constantly grinding a pair of dice together. The echoes always sound with perfect, piercing clarity, but he seems not to hear it. "Fate can only control you if it can catch you. Start running, and never look back." Feuding with Femta. Ibronka: Patroness of the Gemstone Towers, Pure Ecstacy, Elfqueen Goddess of the Gemstone Towers, magic, purity and true love. Voluptuous for an elf, she is clad only in the whirling of spells. Her body inspires no lust, only a perfect appreciation and a desire to find its mortal echo. "Love is the highest and only virtue. It cannot be compelled, it cannot be earned, but must be freely given. Let love drive your life: love for your other half, for your kin, your kith." Daughter of Igela and Larlon, Sister of Tyntaragi, 'Mother' of the Faerie Queen. Feuding with Tyntaragi. Ileni: Mother of Color, the Grand Circle, Mistress of Being Goddess of color, existance, fey and nature. Small but perfectly formed, this woman embodies all colors individually and complimentarily. She is dark skined, light, blue, red...her waist-length hair assumes an even more dizzying array of shades. "That which is has become sacred. To be is superior to be not. The absence of being is to be abhored. But being has many states, and life is but one." Married to Larlon, Mother of Sanselie, Silanihi and Rihissa. Kurush: Champion of Humanity, Sunlord, the Hungry Stone God of human superiority, physical might, sunlight and victory. A monument of a man, bulging with vigor, light spills from him as a liquid, the red of dawn, the piercing of noon, the shadow of dusk. "The fires of dawn must be renewed with blood, red with struggle. As the blood of the weakest brother lights the night, let the unworthy feed the sun." Brother to Ashur and Seseg, Father/Brother of Laeros. Larlon: Aged Wisdom, the Healer of All Ills, Lifefriend God of healing, life, longevity and wisdom. Seemingly elderly, this man has eyes older than the stones and new each moment. He moves fluidly, but seems to consider every motion of foremost importance. "Pain is not evil, it is a sign pointing to the source. Cleanse the source, and the sign can be removed." Married to Ileni; Father of Sanselie, Silanihi and Rihissa. Laeros: Wallbuilder, the Foundation Stone, Citylord God of civilization, humanity, nobility and order. He is the picture of the peak of civilization, noble without decadence, rugged without barbarism. This man has both a calming and invigorating influence. "Do all things for the betterment of the City. The City hungers; feed it. The City thirsts; quench that thirst. The City shivers; cloth it. Those in service to the City are the City. " Son/Brother of Kurush, Married to Sanselie, Father of Nunatii (disowned) and Turmlar. Lo-Tenger: Lord of Land and Sea, Horsefather, Earthshaker God of earthquakes, the Lovas people and lands, plains and oceans. A wild looking man, standing in a chariot being pulled by a score or one horse. The ground quakes beneath the wheels, and the sea roars in response. "The waves will crash and the earth will shake. This is all as it was meant to be. Endure." Married to the Ocean Witch, Father of Brigii and Farkas. Nunatii: The Dark One, Pitcheye, Fiendlord God of black magic, fell deeds, fiends and undeath. A handsome fellow, except for the tears of pitch flowing from the hollow socket of his right eye. He leaves footsteps of ash and corruption. "Like the spreading of pitch, hold fast and never let go. Smother all beneath your power. Nunatii is the well of pitch feeding your growing dominion. Heed His words, and His servants will be yours." Son of Laeros and Sanselie, Brother of Turmlar. Feuding with Turmlar. Olanorn: The Scales of Battle, Warweigher, Fateslave God of battle, competition, personal prowess and warriors. Lean, a constant clamour surrounds him, the shrieks of the dying, the clash of steel on steel, the scent of victory and defeat. Every sound causes him physical pain. "War is not fair. Seize every advantage, take every chance. Competition is fair. Honor the laws and act in their spirit." Son of Femta and Gilgadar, Fatebound with Femta, Brother and Fatebound with Phoraduk and Waerdun. Phoraduk: The Welcome Blade, Patience, Final Peace God of death, ending, graveyards and peace. Broad of shoulder, able to carry a mountain up itself, this man is unstoppable in his progress, but reluctant at every step. "An end comes to everything. You do not need to hasten nor delay it, for it will come in its own time. Dreams and nightmares dwell on death, but you should not." Son of Femta and Gilgadar, Fatebound with Femta, Brother and Fatebound with Olanorn and Waerdun. Rihissa: Lady of Execution, The Avenger, Bloodsplattered Goddess of execution, judgment, punishment and revenge. This dark-haired maiden wears a layer of blood, a brace of heads dangling from one hand and bitter steel from the other. An immense feeling of hollow satisfaction bleeds from her. "To those who have wronged you, pay them back in suffering. The City demands retribution in proportion, the Wilds call for total vengeance." Daughter of Ileni and Larlon, Sister of Sanselie and Silanihi, 'Mother' of the Maimed Lord. Sanselie: Eternally Vigilant, Foepiercer, Lady of Command Goddess of maps, strategy, tactics and vigilance. Encased in fluted armor, this woman wears no helm, her eyes seeing through bone and flesh, to the recesses of minds. She makes no unwarrented move, but needs none. This was all planned long before. "In all things, prepare. Wars should be fought a thousand times before blood soaks the battlefield. To command, one must see. To see, one's eyes must be free of blood." Daughter of Ileni and Larlon, Sister of Rihissa and Silanihi, Married to Laeros, Mother of Nunatii and Turmlar. Silanihi: Windfriend, Lady of Endless Insight, the Dancer with Freedom Goddess of freedom, philosophy, the sky and the winds. A skyclad maiden, only made more attractive by her windblown condition. The binding earth is repulsed by her, and recoils. "You cannot cage the winds. You may bend them, but they will never break to your yoke." Daughter of Ileni and Larlon, Sister of Sanselie and Rihissa. Turmlar: The First Knight, Valorbound, Son of the City God of courage, knighthood, obedience and valor. A young man with honest good looks, wearing a battered chain hauberk. Everything about him is revealed as more magnificent than before, as a deeper, truer layer is unveiled. "Do what is right. Do what is honorable. Do as your oaths bind you. Do what is couragous." Son of Laeros and Sanselie, Brother of Nunatii, Married to Brigii. Tykanria: Mother of Secrets, the Forbidden, Lady of Lies Goddess of darkness, lies, secrets and silence. A suggestion of a form, the mere semblance of which contains palpable knowledge. The briefest glimpse of a green-pupiled eye is horrifying for the uncertainty it contains. "Shadows conceal darkness, but they do not hold it. Whispering conceals knowledge, but trumpets secrets. To know, you must listen. To lie, you must be silent. To keep a secret..." Sister of Igela, Mother of Brigii, Farkas and Ylsilar. Tyntaragi: The Meaning of the Mirror, Twinned, Undermistress Goddess of illusions, reflections, undermagic and vanity. Not one, but a pair of elven women, mirrors of the other. Bright as a mirror, dark as the shadow behind it. Any other being is but a pale, whimpering reflection of her beauty. "A mirror reflects truth, but it also shows illusions. What would you have the mirror see?" Daughter of Igela and Larlon, Sister of Ibronka, 'Mother' of the Queen of Air and Darkness. Feuding with Ibronka. Waerdun: Roadlayer, Lord of Trade, the Wheel of Labor God of commerce, labor, travel and wealth. A portly man, but with an unmistakable layer of muscle. The glint in his eyes speaks of vaults and exchequers, while the sinews and callouses of his hand make it clear that nothing is free. "Everything has its price: even power, love and honor. The trick is knowing when to sell, and when to buy." Son of Femta and Gilgadar, Fatebound with Femta, Brother and Fatebound with Olanorn and Phoraduk. Ylsilar: The Poisoned Page, Traitorharbor, Litany of Lies God of betrayal, libraries, madness and poison. A cold, hawk-faced man in flowing robes, clutching a codex to his chest. His eyes dance with poisonous madness, the reflection of a thousand vermin in them, and the nature of the scorpion is contained within. "In the right hands, a book can bring misfortune to the wise, bring down the noble or turn back on its reader. Know which books are for which readers." Son of Ashur and Tykanria. Deceased Deities: Igela: The Mother of Magic, Power Within, Tykanria's Triumph Deceased goddess of elves, magic, self-discipline and wisdom. Slain by Tykanria and Tyntaragi, with portions of her divine essence helping Blur-Gar ascend. Sister to Tykanria, Married to Larlon, Mother of Ibronka and Tyntaragi. Seseg: Sunlord, Dragondoom, Justicebringer Deceased god of celestial bodies, healing, just government and the Varaz people and lands. Slain by Ashur and Kurush, with his portfolio shared out between them. Brother to Ashur and Kurush. Non-deific religions: Church of the Perfected Self: benign meditative monastic atheism, geared towards transcendence. Demonic Cults: followers of the non-divine, but still very powerful, Paragons of Stygia. Kadashari Beast Cults: malevolent totemic animism. The Peri Ideals: benign social atheism. Demiurges: The Fey Lords and Ladies: The Seelie Court: The Faerie Queen: ruler The Maimed Lord: warlord The Ocean Witch: seer The Rhymer: jester The Remorseless Pursuer: hunter The Unseelie Court: The Queen of Air and Darkness: ruler The Unbreakable Knight: warlord The Spider Queen: lady The Horned Lord: hunter The Laughing Condemned: jester Spirits of Beyond: Danatk, hero of war Sarnath, hero of guile Blur-Gar, hero of spell Lhanken, heroine of race Doran One-Ear, hero of unity Dead Demiurges: The Iron Lord: deceased demiurge of iron and vengeance against the fey. Slain by mortals, who were never heard from again. Unseelie Fey Lord: The Knight Undying: deceased warlord. Slain by mortals, who later ascended into the Courts.